Deku de Karmo
by Bad'Ideas'And'Writing.net
Summary: Izuku vekiĝis en domo, kiu ne estas lia post provi memmortigi. kaj estas ofertita tasko kiam li ne volas reiri. kiel ĉi tio ludos?
1. Ĉapitro unu

Izuku "DEKU" Midoriya vekiĝis en malgranda apartamento, kiu ŝajnis teknologie supera al kosmoŝipo. "Ho bona, ke vi vekas. Preskaŭ mi pensis, ke mi perdis vin tie." Ĉi tiu voĉo igis Izuku salti pli malantaŭen sur la sofon. Rigardante la fonton de la sono Izuku ekvidis bonkonstruitan viron kun ruĝa kapuĉo kaj steampunk-masko genufleksanta apud li "W-kiu estas vi-vi. Aa - kaj kion vi volas diri preskaŭ perdis min tie ?! " "1. La nomoj Karmo. 2. ĈU LA FUTBOLO POVAS FORGETI PRI PROVENI KOMANDI SUICIDOJN!"

Izuku retiriĝante de la subita krio kaj malbenado restis silenta kaj fikse rigardis la nun nomatan Karma. "Rigardu, mi scias, ke mi eble estos konsiderata kiel" fiulo ", sed mi estas efektive bonkora ulo. Ankaŭ mi bedaŭras pro la malbenado kaj kriado nur surpriziĝis, ke vi forgesis pri salto de tiu konstruaĵo. Sed mi faros al vi interkonsenton, ĉu bone? " Izuku kapjesis "Kio estas la interkonsento?" li diris iom timeme. "La interkonsento estas, ke vi diras al mi vian nomon kaj kial vi prenis cignan plonĝon kaj mi lasos vin iri hejmen. Do, kion vi pensas?" Izuku kapjesis antaŭ respondi. "Mia nomo estas Midoriya Izuku Kaj mi estis ĉikanita dum mia tuta vivo pro esti senindulga de mia plej bona amiko, kiam mi diris, ke mi volas esti heroo ... Kaj eĉ MIA idolo ĈIU POVAS pensi, ke mi ne povos fariĝi heroo."

Aŭdinte ĉi tiun Karmon freneziĝis "Do Izuku estis? Lasu min rekti, vi estis diagnozita senĉese kaŭzante la homojn ĉirkaŭ vi ĉikani vin ĉar YoU Ne Havas SoMe Goddam-superpovojn. Kaj kiam vi petis vin idilio, li mortpafis vin. kiel anaso dum ĉasado. " Diri, ke Izuku estis flabbergasto estus subtena. "Nu ĉiuj, sed panjo." "Ahh patrina amo ... ve mi viro de mia vorto La pordo estas al via - Sed mi ne volas reiri!" izuku interrompis. "Mi ne scias kion fari nur ke mi ne volas reiri kaj mi ne plu volas esti heroo." - li diris kun eta veneno. "Ĉu mi eble povas kunlabori kun vi?"

Karma estis surprizita diri la malplej "* malfacilan suspiron * Rigardu Mia laboro postulas min Mortigi homojn kaj mi ne pensas, ke vi ŝatos ĝin. Sed ĉar vi plej verŝajne batalos al mi denton kaj najlon, mi permesos ĝin sed tri kondiĉoj 1. Vi sendas kion ajn vi faras al via panjo. Mi vetas, ke ŝi maltrankviliĝas malsana, scivolante, kie vi estas 2. Vi fabrikas vian propran silentan pafilon. Ĝi povus esti fervoja pafilo, gauss-pafilo aŭ io kun subpremilo. 3. Vi kovras vian vizaĝon, kiam vi estas publika.

Izuku meditis dum momento pensante pri sia patrino antaŭ ol doni sian respondon. "Mi akceptas tiujn kondiĉojn." Karma ridetis "Bone iru al la banĉambro, estas iuj anstataŭaj tukoj, poste renkontu min ĉi tie, ĉar mi volos fari. VIA. VIVO. Trejna KEL. Kun tio diris Izuku kuris al la banĉambro por ŝanĝiĝi.

A / N Hej uloj denove bonvolu sciigi min, kion vi pensas. La kialo mi iris rekte al la renkontiĝo de Karma Kaj Izuku estis ĉar la ĉikanado kaj All Might-kunveno por vilaĝa deku estis farita multfoje. Kaj mi estis tro mallaborema por tajpi ĝin. Bonvolu diri al mi kun kiu mi devas ekspedi Izuku-n kaj bonvolu scii, ke bakudeku, tododeku, eble-deku kaj karmadeku estas ekster la bildo. Alian alian ŝipon mi permesos. Ankaŭ mi ne scias kiel fari hararojn '. Anyhoo jen Poemo, kiun mi verkis por la angla en mia lernejo

Vivo

Mi ne naskiĝis en la malpuraĵo.

Mi ne naskiĝis en la brakoj de anĝelo

Kaj mi certas, ke infero ne naskiĝis en la nuboj.

kaj

Mi naskiĝis en la arboj kun muziko kaj aventuro en miaj manoj.

Mi ludis sur la kampo dum mi humiligis.

Mi spuris dum vi spektis T.V.

vi

Mi ne malsukcesos en ĉi tiu vivo

Mi ne rezignos

Mi ne cedos

volos

Mi staros forta

Mi vivos libera

Mi travivos

memoru


	2. karaktero informoj

Informoj pri OC: Karmo

Aĝo: 23

Naskiĝtago: 31 marto

Alteco: 5'10 "aŭ 177.8 CM

Pezo: 160 LB aŭ 72,57 KG

Hara koloro: bruna

Okula koloro: Bruna

Sekso: masklo

Quirk: Ĉu magio estas konsiderata kirko? Ĉu ne? Poste senĉesa

Sango tipo: AB

Haŭta koloro: blanka

Likes: videoludoj, armiloj, soleco, scienco, parkour, muziko

Malŝatas: morto, montrante sian vizaĝon publike, embarasiĝante, libera kurado, montrante sian vizaĝon

Kostumo: Ĉio imuna Ruĝa kapuĉo, Steampunk-masko kun persona AI, Tan-pantalono, blanka vizaĝa koltuko

armiloj: malpeza elektromagneta kaŝpafilo, Colt 1911, ĵetanta tranĉilojn

Civila vesto: Tan leda jako, ĉio rezistema blanka maniko ĉemizo, blanka vizaĝa koltuko, kaki paraŝutista sako

Civilaj armiloj: 6 pafis .45 revolveron, ĵetante tranĉilojn

Izuku "Deku" Midoriya

Aĝo: (Unua apero Ark) 6 (Liga Arko) 14

Naskiĝtago: 15 julio

Alteco: 5'5 "aŭ 166 CM

Pezo: N / A

Haro: Verda

Okulo: Verda

Sekso: masklo

Quirk: Neniu

Sango tipo: O

Haŭta koloro: Blanka

Likes: Prenado de notoj, Pafado, Lia patrino, mekaniko, muziko, parkour

Malŝatas: Ĉikanado, nenecese porti vivon, Bakugou katsuki

Kostumo: (Unua aspekto Ark) Blua kapuĉo, Kitsune-masko, Bluaj jeans, (Ligo-arko kaj antaŭen) ĉio imuna Verda kapuĉo, Kitsune-masko, Tan-ŝarga pantalono

Armiloj: Gauss-fusilo, M P9 M.20, Batalo-tranĉilo

Civila vestaro: Nigra Ĉemizo, Kaki-pantalono, verda svetero, bruna hararo, avelaj kontaktoj

Civilaj armiloj: M P9 M.20, batalotranĉilo, Tenilo de mano

A / N mi ne povas streĉi ĉiencon. Bonvolu fari fanarton kaj lasi ligon por ke mi povu vidi ilin.


	3. trejnante inferon

Trejnado de la Infero

Izuku POV

Post eliri el la duŝo kaj sekiĝi min mi vidis la vestojn, kiujn Karma lasis al mi. Estis strange vidi vulpon-maskon kun la kapuĉo kaj jeans, sed mi supozas, ke li havas aferon por Kitsunes. Mia stomako grumblas kaj mi marŝas malsupren al la kuirejo por kapti ion, kiam mi aŭdas Karma diri "Sanga Dana Mi lasis la malpuraĵon ĉe la butiko."

Mi vidas karmon promenantan en la kuirejo portante ledan jakon, blankan ĉemizon, ŝarĝan pantalonon, paraŝutan sakon kaj blankan vizaĝan koltukon. Li diris "Aŭskultu, ke mi bezonas, ke vi surmetu la maskon, ke mi forgesis malpuraĵon ĉe butiko, do ni devas atingi ĝin kaj jes, ni diris, ke mi ne fidas vin sufiĉe por ne tuŝi ion. Ankaŭ konsideru ĝin la unua parton de vi trejnante, post ĉio ni devas trairi plurajn tegmentajn pintojn tiel malmolajn parkourojn. "

Sen atendi, ke mi diru ion ajn, li direktas sin al la pordo. Kiam ni alvenis ekstere, mi demandis lin, kion li mencias. "Atendu Karma, kio faras parkour kaj kion signifas hardcore parkour?" Lia mokis kvazaŭ mi jam sciis la respondon. "Parkour estas la procezo atingi de punkto A al punkto B en kiel eble plej malmulte da tempo, konservante tiel multe da staminaĵoj kaj momentoj kiel eble. Tho ne devas konfuzi sin kun libera kurado, kiu iros de punkto A al punkto B kiel ruza Kiel eble. Kaj hardcore parkour nur provas fari parkour, kiun vi faros. "

Karma POV

Respondinte liajn demandojn, mi diris al li nian Destinon kaj ekkuris saltante de muro al muro por atingi la supron de la strateto. Mi turnas min vidante lin nur stari tie konfuzite Mi krias al li. "He! Kion vi faras ĉi tie? Ni devas esti ĉi tie." Li nur Turnis min por rigardi min kaj murmuris ion. "He, mi ne povas aŭdi vin. Vi devas paroli pli laŭte."

Rezultas ke la malgranda grimpulo ne povas kuri mejlon sen faligi gasteblan aeron. Do mi devas labori por akiri sian staminaĵon. Greaaat. Do mi nur montris fajran eskapon kaj diris al li grimpi ĝin. Kion li dankas. Post kiam li supreniris al la tegmento, mi decidis paroli kun li. "Bone, eta karulino, mi trejnos vin, ĝis vi povos kuri mejlon sen elĉerpi vian maskon kaj vi povas fari muron grimpi ĉi tien. Vi ankaŭ havos striktan dieton por forigi tiun ventran grason kaj teni vi bonorde. Post tio, ni havos bataltrejnadon kaj vi akompanos min sur miajn laborojn. Ĉu bone?

Li nur rigardas min diras bone kaj demandis kial mi daŭre malbenis kaj nomas lin iomete raŭka. "Nu, kio okazas se vi nomiĝas nomata kaj vi nur flustras ĉiun fojon? Hmm? Vi ricevos profiton pro tio, ke mi estos vorte misuzante vin, ĝis vi ne flikos kaj povos fari bonajn revenojn, ĉar ne ĉiu lukto estas kun via korpo, fakte kontraŭe al populara kredo, la plej multaj luktoj estas kun la menso kaj lango. trejnado dum tago, kiu povus aspekti kiel la ĉielo, sed kun mia malhelpa trejnado vi estos PLI. "

Ni revenas al la domo Kvin Fucenajn horojn poste. "Bone aŭskultu Izuku Ĉi tio pruvas al mi, ke vi bezonos esti trejnita pli malfacile ol mi pensis. Mi volas diri 10 mejlojn, kio estas nenio en la parkour komunumo. Do via trejnado komenciĝos vekiĝante je la 0500 kaj iros dormi ĉe 2300. Vi faros faru puŝplatojn, taĉmentojn, burpetojn, tiriĝojn kaj programi ĉion ĉi de 0500 ĝis 1200, post kiam ĝi funkcios, parkour kaj pafos. Vi ankaŭ manĝos dum vi ankaŭ bezonos alias, por ke homoj ne provu venu al vi akirante vian familion. Ĉu demandoj? "

Kompreneble li levas la manojn. Kaj kompreneble temas pri la tempokadro, kiun mi uzis. "Bone listiĝu mi uzas la formaton 24 horoj do 0500 estas 5:00 AM 2300 estas 11:00 PM kaj 1200 estas 12:00 PM. Mi donos al vi la nokton por pripensi la alias." Mi estis surprizita, kiam li diris, ke li jam havas alias. Kaj mi eĉ pli surprizis min, kiam estis la nomo, kiun li nomis por humiligi lin. "Bone Deku nun iru en la liton, infero komenciĝos morgaŭ."

Tria POV

Izuku Deku vekiĝis al la sono, se ekbrilo ekfloras en sian ĉambron "Leviĝu vi eta karulo. Vi havas kvin minutojn por leviĝi kaj vestiĝi aŭ vi havas kromajn burpeojn. Campeche."

"KIO LA ĈIEL KARMA!"

"Ke mia amiko nomas ĝin ekbrilo. Kiel simple, mi ĵetas ekbrilon kaj fermas la pordon. Nun leviĝu kaj vestita vi havas kvar minutojn por prepariĝi." Deku ellitiĝas kaj estas iomete aĉa pro la malĝentila vekiĝo. "Gratuloj, kiam vi restis 10 sekundojn, nun mi faris iom da kukoj kaj lardon. NUN DROP KAJ GIN donu al mi 20!" "Kion tio signifas?!" Karma nur rulas la okulojn "Tio signifas doni al mi 20 puŝon kaj se vi donas al mi la malĝustan formon, vi devos rekomenci. Nun la ĝusta formo havas vian manon sub viaj ŝultroj. Ĉu bone?" "Jes sinjoro."

kaj tiel estis kiel por la mateno. Malĝentila vekiĝo kun ekzercoj kaj matenmanĝo. Kiam estis la posttagmezo Deku estis puŝita preter siaj limoj kaj donita malglatan traktadon. "Ĉu vi estas tio, kion vi havas?" Mia avino batalas pli bone ol vi kaj ŝi estas ses futojn sub! " "Ne estas juste, ke vi havas multan sperton kaj ravon ... Por kio tio servis." Unu vivo ne estas justa. Du tio estis por mia komputilo. Nun memoru, ke la vivo estas azeno, dum karmo estas fiulo, kiu povas esti sur ŝia periodo. "

Ĉi tiu tipo de trejnado daŭris dum sep jaroj, kie la nomo Deku fariĝis respektata en la subteraĵo kiel honesta viro kun centoj da mortigoj sub lia zono. Kio kompreneble allogas aparte heroojn. Post ĉiu li estas fiulo de du klasoj kune kun Karma. "Bone Deku mi bezonas diri al vi ion." "Certe, kio ĝi estas." "Mi ricevis laborpostenon de ligo kaj ili petis vin. Do konsideru ĉi tiun vian diplomiĝon. Kongratuloj via memstare nun ricevu viajn aferojn kaj ekiru la domon, kaj mi donos al vi la adreson kiam vi estos preta." "Atendu tiun sonon kiel mercenara devo. Mi estas kontraktmurdisto ne batala junulo." "aŭskultu, mi scias, ke ĝi ne estas via tasko, sed nur donu ĝin. K?" "K!"

"Bone, nun akiru viajn aĵojn antaŭ ol mi igos vin fari iom da burpeoj." "Jes sinjoro!" "Izuku ne mortigu vin


End file.
